


Whatshisname

by Sieben



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Teen!Mitch, Teen!Tom, Trans!Tom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léa n'est pas Léa. La petite fille est en fait un garçon.<br/>Maintenant, tout reste à faire... à commencer par se trouver une appellation qui lui convienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatshisname

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Premier post sur ao3, premier texte fini après des mois d'inactivité et c'est sur Le Cycle des Balls... autant dire que je suis pas hyper sécure sur ce que j'ai fait ! D'autant plus qu'écrire sur un personnage comme Mitch était un véritable défi pour moi, j'espère très sérieusement ne pas avoir été trop OOC.
> 
> Donc j'ai à peine une trèèèèèès légère obsession sur Tom et Mitch en ce moment, et à force de traîner sur les tumblr là-dessus j'ai régulièrement vu ressortir l'idée d'un trans!Tom. Et putain j'ai adoré haha ! Donc voilà, j'ai essayé d'y ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice un peu. Vous m'acceptez au sein du fandom ? :')  
> L'histoire n'a pas une place temporelle très précise, c'est vers milieu / fin des années collège, Mitch et Tom se connaissent déjà. Et je ne suis pas allé beaucoup plus loin parce que j'étais beaucoup trop influencé par toutes les idées absolument géniales des prompts que j'ai pu lire là-dessus, et obviously puisqu'elles ne m'appartiennent pas je voulais pas prendre le risque de les piquer même inconsciemment uhuh~
> 
> Bon voilà, je vous laisse lire j'espère que vous apprécierez ! o/  
> (Et je m'excuse d'avant, je n'ai pas de bêta donc si vous voyez des énormités mea culpa, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je puisse corriger ça.)

S’il y avait bien une chose que Tom avait assimilé relativement tôt, c’était qu’il serait toujours une source de déception.

Ou, plus exactement, que quoi qu’il fasse il choisirait toujours l’option le mettant le plus à défaut dans l’opinion de ses parents.

Couper grossièrement ses cheveux et jeter toutes ses robes à la poubelle après avoir préalablement pris le soin de bien les déchirer avec la même paire de ciseaux afin qu’elles soient parfaitement irrécupérables en avait, par exemple, été une bonne démonstration.  
Il se souvient encore avec une déconcertante précision le regard épouvanté de ses parents lorsque, de retour du travail, ils avaient trouvé leur "fille" les attendant fièrement sur le seuil de la porte, les poings sur les hanches et les habits trop grands de son père sur le dos, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu’"elle" leur déclarait avec conviction :

« Papa, maman, vous avez vu je suis un garçon en fait ! »

Une paire de gifles bien senties lui avait rapidement ôté son sourire. Ainsi que les cris à la limite de l’hystérie de sa mère qui avaient suivis, lui certifiant que c’était à une petite fille qu’elle avait donné naissance, que c’était une fille qu’elle élevait depuis des années et que jamais elle n’accepterait de telles dérives et monstruosités et inepties sous son toit. Une fille, une fille et rien d’autre. Point. Fin de la discussion. En fait, elle n’avait même jamais commencé.

C’est ainsi confiné dans sa chambre, en sanglots et les joues rosies que leur "fille" avait passé toute la nuit suivante à ruminer haine et incompréhension, roulé en boule dans l’un des coins de son lit. Incompréhension à l’égard de la réaction si violente de ses parents, haine contre son corps si contraignant qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à l’image qu’il avait de lui-même. Du dégoût, du dégoût et du mépris voilà tout ce qu’il lui inspirait et pis encore pour les deux monstruosités qui commençaient à envahir son torse et contre lesquelles, malgré tous les efforts du monde, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait impuissant, seul face à cette injustice et ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à être comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge, qui semblaient si bien se complaire dans la découverte de ce qu’ils aimaient appeler "la vie". Et cela ne l’enrageait que plus, si bien que ses pleurs redoublaient d’intensité et son être tout entier tremblait à ces simples pensées.  
Finalement, toutes ces intenses émotions laissèrent place à une grande lassitude, et c’est ainsi qu’un sommeil fort peu réparateur s’empara de lui.

 

« Et Gaël, t’en penses quoi ?  
\- Nan, c’est mixte et j’ai pas envie qu’ça laisse planer le doute.  
\- Gros tu m’aides pas là, j’commence à sérieusement être en manque d’idées de prénoms ! »

Sans qu’il puisse rien y faire pour le maîtriser, un sourire quelque peu béat étira les lèvres du jeune homme à l’entente de ce surnom. Certes, il était plutôt commun surtout venant de Mitch, mais… il n’y pouvait rien. Savoir qu’il lui était destiné le rendait simplement heureux. Pour la première fois il était considéré comme lui le désirait ; et le meilleur restait qu’il n’avait même pas eu besoin de s’expliquer outre mesure pour que cela arrive.

 

A peine s’était-il réveillé le lendemain de l’altercation avec ses parents qu’il avait pris le plus grand soin de les éviter avant de sortir en catimini pour rejoindre son meilleur ami chez lui. Il n’était pas rare qu’il débarque à l’improviste, aussi son père ne fut surpris que de l’heure matinale à laquelle c’était présentement le cas, mais sans poser trop de questions indiscrètes il l’avait invitée à rentrer. Bien évidemment, Mitch dormait encore mais entre plusieurs grognements protestataires après avoir été réveillé il ne manqua pas de percevoir à quel point le sourire de son amie était faux. Ce qui sembla faire office d’une bonne douche froide au réveil –ou presque.

« Léa ? Qu’est-ce qu’y s’passe ?  
\- M’appelle pas comme ça. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu’il ait eu le temps de s’en rendre compte, et aussitôt il le regretta, détournant le visage et se mordant légèrement la lèvre de gêne. Cela ne fit qu’accentuer l’inquiétude de Mitch qui, l’esprit toujours quelque peu embrumé par le sommeil, essayait de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

« Euh… ouais ? Enfin j’t’appelle comme ça depuis qu’on s’connait et- mais attends, t’as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? »

Le fugueur se replia plus encore sur lui-même si c’était possible tout en restant dans une position relativement assise. Il voulait parler, expliquer à Mitch, lui dire tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et les questions qui le rongeaient quotidiennement depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité maintenant et à quel point l’utilisation du féminin et de son prénom le répugnait mais soudainement il ne se sentait plus capable de rien et sa gorge atrocement nouée l’empêchait d’émettre le moindre son.  
Aussi se mit-il à pleurer. De frustration, de colère, mais également de ce manque de reconnaissance qu’il n’avait jamais eu le courage d’affronter. Immédiatement le blond se rua sur lui et, quoi que quelque peu gauche, tenta de l’apaiser. Finalement, ses larmes commencèrent à s’amenuiser et il parvint à articuler ce qui lui pesait tant.

« Je suis pas une fille, Mitch… Léa, tout ça… c’est pas moi. J’ai essayé, mais je crois que ça a jamais été moi. Pas ce que je suis… »

Il n’osait pas relever la tête, n’osait pas regarder Mitch dans les yeux, avait trop peur de ce qu’il y verrait. Du dégoût ? Du rejet ? Il n’osait même pas imaginer dans quel état cela le laisserait si son meilleur ami se détournait de lui, préférait s’empêcher d’y penser.

« Oooh, mais c’est juste ça ? »

Ca par contre, il ne s’y attendait certainement pas. Laissant ses appréhensions de côté, il reporta son attention sur son ami, une expression de sincère étonnement sur le visage.

« Non mais quoi ? J’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé un truc hyper grave moi ! T’arrives chez moi super tôt avec une gueule pas possible, je croyais… J’sais pas moi, que ta maison s’était écroulée au moins.  
\- Et… C’est tout ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mitch de sembler surpris.

« Quoi, je suis censé dire autre chose ?  
\- Bah, je sais pas… Je m’attendais à ce que tu sois surpris, ou plus un truc dans le genre. Pas que tu le prennes aussi bien quoi.  
\- Hey, moi tu m’dis que c’est comme ça y a pas de soucis tu sais ! »

Il resta déstabilisé quelques instants, ébahi par la simplicité avec laquelle son meilleur ami accueillait la nouvelle. Un silence quelque peu gêné s’installa au-dessus d’eux, jusqu’à ce que Mitch ne se décide à le rompre de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit :

« Bon et du coup, si maintenant j’peux plus t’appeler Lé-… enfin, t’as compris quoi. Va falloir te trouver un nouveau prénom ! »

 

Et c’est ainsi que, une heure plus tard, ils s’étaient tous deux retrouvés avachis devant la télévision à zapper des émissions relativement inintéressantes en quête d’un nom. Ce qui s’avéra être une tache bien plus ardue qu’ils ne l’auraient pensé au premier abord. Gabriel, Sébastien, Pierre, Yann, Baptiste et bien d’autres encore avaient tous été écartés, aucun ne plaisant réellement au jeune homme actuellement innomé, et ils commençaient à être sérieusement à court d’idée. Aussi s’étaient-ils dit que la fiction serait bien source d’inspiration.  
Mais non, en fait. Rien n’y faisait, ils n’arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt sur l’appellation parfaite. C’est pourquoi plusieurs jours durant ils se retrouvaient sans cesse avec une nouvelle liste remplie de noms glanés ici ou là, "Léa" ayant officiellement été renommé "gros" en attente de mieux –il fallait quand même bien que Mitch soit en mesure de l’appeler quand il en avait besoin.

 

« Et Thomas ? »

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger à la cantine du collège lorsque, entre deux bouchées de steak, Mitch avait relancé le sujet. Il avait fallu quelques instants à son ami pour comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler, après tout ils ne connaissaient aucun Thomas en commun et de toute manière pourquoi son grand-père serait soudainement le sujet de conversation ?  
Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, le temps d’avaler ses frites. Jusque-là c’était le prénom qui lui plaisait le plus, et qu’il s’agisse de celui de son défunt aïeul avec lequel il s’était toujours très bien entendu était de plus une signification qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

« C’est pas mal, en plus c’était le prénom de mon grand-père, mais un peu trop long… J’aime bien le côté court des prénoms, tu vois ? En plus c’est un coup à tout le temps être appelé par un surnom ou un diminutif ça, autant le prendre directement. »

A ces mots, Mitch le regarda avec un grand sourire qui fit s’arrêter quelques instants le jeune homme dans son repas, soutenant son regard d’un air suspicieux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son meilleur ami, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et ça ne signifiait pas toujours que du bon.

« … Quoi ?  
\- Tom ? »

Il formula un "Oh" silencieux devant l’évidence de la chose. Se le répéta plusieurs fois à lui-même, en testant chaque sonorité, chaque manière de prononcer cette unique syllabe. S’imagina être appelé ainsi, se présenter comme tel. Finalement, ses lèvres s’étirèrent presque autant que celles de son ami.  
Comme quoi, même les idées de Mitch pouvaient avoir du bon.

« Tom. »


End file.
